


Linked to The First

by TwilightHour



Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), all chapters are in danger of word changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHour/pseuds/TwilightHour
Summary: The First Hero. Hylia's Chosen Hero. Forger of the Master Sword.Also dead, father to all Links, (regardless of actual age) and one of the few to not truly have a Dark Link counterpart.AKA various one-shots mainly starring First Hero in Linked Universe.
Series: The Cryptid of Linked Universe: Hero's Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181147
Comments: 34
Kudos: 69





	1. Meeting the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they had all the Links.  
> Nope.

They found themselves in a wasteland.

"By Hylia's dress lace; did we shift while SLEEPING!?" Legend grumbled.

A pained groan from Four confirmed the rhetorical question. The tiny Link was hiding under his blankets. As each adjusted, the quicker to recover scanned their landing spot.

They'd landed in a war-torn wasteland, surrounded by mountains. Only a few square stones nearby indicated any type of civilization existing, and there were many old bones that crumbled into dust at the touch.

Warriors was the first to fully recover. As such, he went ahead to scout.

It was mostly just dead earth, the occasional broken stone or bone breaking the hard ground. The trees were burnt, and no life was here, beyond the occasional ant or fly.

Red.

It was barely noticeable, but it stood out among the blackened earth and brown dried blood.

Against his better judgement, Warriors picked up the spot of red, finding it to feel like stiff cloth.

Dirt had shifted when he picked the cloth up. There was more.

Slowly, Warriors gathered the cloth, following the ridiculously long scarf around the ruins, not that he noticed. Too focused on finding the end of the cloth.

It was attached to a Link. Granted, only by a gold broach, but it was attached. Said Link was sleeping, a gentle smile on his face. Dust had settled on his outfit, blending him in with the bloody ground under him.

Slowly, carefully, Warriors wrapped the scarf around the napper, before checking and marking the location.

Trotting back, (he was much farther away then he thought) the others were ready.

"I found the native Link."

Time raised an interested brow.

"And...?"

"He naps."

"..."

"..."

The Hero of Time sighed.

"Everyone, time to go. We have a Link to find."

* * *

It wasn't hard, considering Warriors had let the ridiculously long scarf act as their guide via trail.

The Link slept on, even as they crowded to take a look and monsters began to gather.

"Move out!"

They fanned out, with the tanks in front, and everyone else in the back.  
In the center was their napping hero.

Just basic enemies from all their worlds. But a lot.

While Wind fended off two, he caught a spear lizalfos aiming for the sleeper.

"WAKE UP!"

He was too late.  
The spear slid soundlessly into the Link's torso.

For a moment, Wind felt time stop.

Then-

"...You wanting this back, or can I keep it?" A rough, unused voice asked, an arm lifting to grip the weapon speared through his stomach.

In one quick movement, the Link crashed the spear through the lizalfos' skull. He stood up, with no indication of pain or wound. The spear in his hand.

A green flash of light, and he started spinning.

"Look out above~!"

Wind ducked, and a metal ball flew over his head, ending the moblin's life.

The ball-and-chain kept spinning, twirling from foe to foe like a natural disaster.

After nearly all their numbers had died by severe blunt force, the monsters got the message and promptly left the grey tornado's territory alone.

The Link slowed down, giggling like a mad man while he slowly regained his former status of not-dizzy. Then, he dissipated his ball-and-chain, and plopped back on his napping spot.

"They won't be coming back; sit down!" He said, waving a hand for them to come over.

Wind sat the nearest to him, glancing at the supposed nonexistent wound area.

New Link shrugged in response to Wind's unspoken question. "Can't kill someone who's already dead."

Made perfect sense.

...Wait.

Too late. New Link's scarf (cape. too long for a scarf) was already patting everyone's heads. Even Legend's.

New Link rolled onto his stomach, cape patting Wind for the second time before becoming a normal cape.

"Now then; how about y'all tell me the tale of how Link met himself times eight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, here we come~


	2. The First Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never thought how First and his Dark Link would meet. Denial, secrets, a fight, the whole shebang.
> 
> They did get a fight. Just not in the way they'd expected.

The two merely stared at each other, slowly reaching towards their swords. First stepped forward, and a barrier split him from them.

There was no vicious grin. No hideous laughter. No verbal darts aimed at the (to them) unknown weaknesses of the First Hero.

Only the burning hatred in its red eyes gave away anything resembling difference between First and his Dark Link, beyond pallet.

They circled around the arena a couple times, while the others spread around to watch the battle, as well as prepare healing magic and potions.

The two froze on exact opposite sides of the arena, and struck.

Only the sharpest-eyed of the Links saw them at first, the others only hearing metal crash against metal. But soon enough, the fight slowed down.

First liked using everyone's many items in increasingly creative ways; switching hands or dual-wielding his Master Sword and Sky's Goddess Sword. Rapidly changing height and whether he was four or three or one. Blasting the foe with ice and then fire and then holy.

Here, he only used his sword, and his Dark did the same. It reminded Twilight of his first battle against a darknut, to be honest. Two swordsmen trying to kill each other with only one weapon.

**"We should've killed them all."**

Ah. The Dark Link finally spoke. It somehow carried clearly through the sounds of battle.

First spoke as well. It too, was clearly heard.

"Hylia would mourn."

Finally, a hissing chuckle escaped the Dark First's lips.

**"She mourns when Demise rips us out of her hands."**

They slowed down a bit more. Doing more swing-and-dodge-and-step then actual fighting.

**"They left us blind for four years, living among rats and stone and dried blood and untreated injuries and chains."**

"Lord Dagianis framed us."

_wack_

_clang_

Chips of metal flew.

**"They hurt our family for standing beside us, cut our brother's ears, blinded our sister-"**

"Orville reforged my blade."

A snort, a swing, a deflect. It had become more a battle of words than of the blade.

**"He betrayed us for gold. Reforged our blade for gold. Befriended us for gold."**

"He kept us alive, at the cost of his own. Taught me the forging arts."

Slow wisps of darkness leaked from the Dark First. First its hat, then its cape.

**"None believed our dreams of war, of death, of a wasteland where Hyrule stands now. Refused to believe even with proof."**

"We were foolish, ignored our knightly training. Let our emotions blind us instead of reporting information in a logical manner."

**"Slaying them all would've given justice its due."**

Faintly, First shook his head.

"Hylia didn't grant us the Master Sword for hylian deaths."

**"It'd hurt anyone in the divine form Hylia gave us."**

A vicious smile slowly grew across Dark First's face. It finally began to look like a proper Dark Link.

They spoke no more.

Back and forth they went, garnering a particularly interesting fight for just using swords. But they were evenly matched.

Until First's seemingly endless stamina began to run low.

Dark First only pressed the same it'd done the entire fight.

Rubbing his neck with a free hand, (where was his scarf?) First summoned his Hylian Shield. Dark First only shook with silent laughter, patiently waiting for First to equip the shield.

And First cut its throat.

A slice of white appeared at the spot, and Dark First stumbled back, obviously hurt.

As First sunk his blade into his copy's chest, it wheezed one final thing out for First to hear.

It poofed out of existence. The barrier dropped. The others crowded around First, checking for injuries and possible renewing of trauma.

Wind found First's scarf, and Four twitched at the chips in First's Ordon Sword.

The eldest only shrugged at their questions, pointing at the unlocked door.

It could wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand has been tried at fight scenes.  
> How'd I do?


	3. Lost Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fierce Deity's story is not one Time liked to entertain.  
> However, First did.

Time awoke.

He looked around, searching for what woke him.

His bag.

Although it seemed untouched, it was barely deflated, meaning something was gone.

He searched, silently sliding every item onto his blanket.

Shields, quiver, wallet, bomb bag, small items that granted him access to places, bottles, ocarina, bow, elemental and normal arrows, boomerang, Lens of Truth, hammer, hookshot, special boots, almost all of the useful masks...

Wait.

Time searched his bag again.

And again.

And again.

The sealing cloth was limp. That Mask was gone.

He scanned the other heroes. All were fast asleep, for none could fool Time into thinking they were sleeping when actually awake.

Faintly, he recalled that the First Hero was on watch, although the spirit was nowhere to be found.

He gently placed his items back, lamenting through his panic that he'd have to dig everything out again to hide That Mask properly.

0

0

0~

0

0

0 0

0~

0 

From the northwest came the song. First's preferred 'quiet time clearing' this particular camping.

It was... not child's play to get out while not waking seven other warriors trained to wake at the slightest sound, but Time succeeded.

He exited their forest patch, the two measures of song repeating, over and over again.

Two spirits were in First's clearing. One, the scarfed hero; the other, the Fierce Deity, Double-Helix Blade planted beside him.

The Fierce Deity spoke.

Time knew this because of the deeply-implanted power within the voice, even though it was soft and quiet.

_"It sounds so... incomplete."_

First nodded. "It was written for my brother, who was stillborn. Mother never completed it."

_"I see..."_

Did the Fierce Deity seem... smaller, somehow? Time couldn't be sure, even if he bothered to barge in like he was learning how to Goron roll again.

First rested a hand around the deity's shoulders.

"Rest, Rinku."

At those words the god shrunk, his armor replaced by a golden tunic, his hair growing into a long braid, (where was his hat?) and his blade fading.

A dark-haired child was in First's lap, sleeping soundly. Twisting around, First motioned to Time to come and sit down.

Time stepped out, finally. Quietly sliding next to First, who held both That Mask and Sky's (their?) harp.

"Time, your eye." First whispered, flicking his own Mirror Shield into existence.

Slowly, Time opened his sealed eye. The pupil was back; although it was red, now. The warpaint markings seemed faded, too.

First put the Mirror Shield away, and Time closed his eye.

"Let's go back. Don't want to worry the youngsters while you get a lore dump."

Both of them carefully shifted the napping child into First's arms, with First all the while putting what he'd gathered during the night into words.

A stillborn brother who Link loved all the same, and an incomplete song.

Gods playing with souls, imbuing them with a god's power, and setting them to war.

The first hero fighting-and sealing-a Goddess of Trickery and a God of War.

Demise's allies delivered to the Goddess of Time and her land for safekeeping.

During the next day Rinku slowly faded, after apologizing to Time, and the Fierce Deity's mask became truly a piece of wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when you think about something happening to a character and writing that and then realizing you technically made an OC?


	4. Overarching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is quiet about Demise and his role in everyone's pain.
> 
> Time, Twilight and Legend aren't quiet about their malice towards Hylia.
> 
> The First Hero decides to go mad about the God of Destruction's hand in traumatizing his technical sons.

First spoke quietly at first, although a sense of hysterics and insanity appeared as he spoke.

"So _this_ is your plan, God of Destruction? After all, you **do** enjoy hearing Hylia scream when you rip my soul from her grasp-even from within the blade I use to slay your Incarnations."

"What do you mean, First?" Time asked.

First lifted up the tail end of his scarf.

There it was. A tiny spot of black in the vague shape of a dog.

"He works his curse _even upon the land_ ; drawing men to war, and to torture. To leave needed items behind, to **scar a fragile hero**."

Sky began to connect the dots. "So all of the particularly traumatizing events..."

First nodded, voice tightening.

"He works _his curse_ to stain my soul with **hate towards the goddesses.** "

He turned to look at Wild.

"He uses the _faults of men_ to strengthen his Incarnations. I've already lost twice; soon, he will **win.** "

He put a shaking hand on Wild's shoulder.

"My soul will _blacken with hate_ , and all **she** can do is leave each new Incarnation with _**a blank slate-!**_ _"_

Tears threatening to drop, green flames appeared around First, and he faded like a spirit, faint sobs in his place.

That night, they heard the mournful sound of Zelda's Lullaby upon a harp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried my hand at angst and vague sentences.  
> How'd I do?


	5. Renewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the First Hero wasn't untouched by trial.  
> They just appear via nightmares and fire.

It began with quiet sobs.

The Link on watch could just barely hear the sounds when they’d pass First’s bedroll to pass the watch. As much as they wanted to comfort the hero, all knew that disturbing any of the others while trapped in a nightmare meant getting a sword pointed at you.

It escalated to movement. They began shifting their bedrolls out of First’s range so he wouldn’t wake everyone up. Even with his semi-sentient cape thrashing around like a dying Boss Monster.

There was an unspoken agreement not to ask. They all had nightmares, and no one need explain themselves.

But it came up, eventually.

* * *

The group had been plunked in a dungeon of sorts; First had compiled the inspirations: the Cave of Ordeals from Twilight’s Hyrule, the Skyview Temple from Sky’s soon-to-be Hyrule, and the Yiga Clan Hideout from Wild’s Hyrule.

All of them knew to never trust an empty room until nothing happens twenty seconds later.

And yet, they did. Their strength in numbers had changed their ways, ever so slightly.

It hadn’t helped that First was technically all of them, and so could easily become a healer, a smith, a monster sweeper, or simply a comforter. He would easily fill any gap when one of them were off duty.

The trap was of fire. White fire so sudden only First caught it and threw a combination of Naryu’s Love and Daruk’s Protection over the Links he could reach.

Which didn’t include himself. Somehow.

The trap didn’t go for long, but it was long enough to see who would need healing and those who didn’t.

First was the worst. His face and neck were relatively undamaged, thanks to his semi-sentient cape, so his hands and feet (the cloth and leather did nothing to help) took the brunt of the trap.

Ugly, black scars around his wrists and ankles not from the flame caught everyone’s attention.

* * *

Wind sucked in a sharp breath; he was a pirate, just as much as he was a hero.

He knew the marks manacles made.

“What happened?“ He asked, focusing on First instead of taking notice of how everyone’s attention turned to him.

First didn’t want to answer the question; he made that perfectly clear. But he did.

“An imprisonment.... on false charges.“

It was a show of character few of them had; if you asked a question, First answered it. Never deflecting or simply not saying anything. He often gave a simple reason, in addition to the answer, like now.

“May we know more?“ Time asked, a half-full potion in his hand; Hyrule had done all he could, for now.

First took the bottle, drunk it while making a sour face, and slowly nodded.

“I had dreams of war, desolation and destruction. Only my family believed me, and the rest of Hylia’s people proclaimed they no longer needed a hero.“

“...How long?“ Wind asked once more.

“Four years.“

First patted Wind’s head with his cape, “Do not worry, Hero of Winds. I can still use my hands and feet; I did not break while trapped in darkness.”

Sky smiled, “Hylia again?“

The First Hero nodded.

“I was sent dreams of hope and healing; of peace and light. A red feather from Hylia’s Crimson Loftwing.“

Legend frowned. “So you’re telling me you kept your sanity through sheer force of will and _dreams._ “

“Yep.“

“Did we get our mental durability from you?“ It was a stupid question (they got everything from First) but Legend asked anyway. It wasn’t like any of them were raging lunatics yet.

A mischievous smile. “Maybe.”

“Your mind decided to relive those nightmares, right?“ Warriors said. It wasn’t the most tactical of times to ask Personal Questions, but Warriors was the most curious about First’s nightmares.

First nodded.

“Dramatic retelling of how I stabbed Demise into the rock I died on with a broken sword on a giant bird while being so overblessed my blood acted as a seal is indeed very scary and realistic.“

Four snorted, and the tense atmosphere was broken.

First would heal, and they learned something new about him. _ **Him**_ him, not just the mixture of all of them he was normally.

Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I started this as semi-sad, but my lack of experience with real-life sad has shown.  
> Here ya go; one idea about First's backstory.


	6. Inablility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Hero goes without some scar to testify of the reality of their adventure.  
> It's just that First's scars did more than ache on a rainy day.

Whenever First needed to run, he always shifted to someone else; usually Wild or Warriors.

At first, it made sense; he just began using a physical form only a few days ago; most of those days being filled with sleeping in the desolate land his Hyrule was.

But as time went on, it didn’t make sense. Everything else, he did in his own face; climbing, cooking, cleaning, fighting, lifting things with the strength only Twilight had naturally, giving impromptu therapy sessions....

But not running.

* * *

_“Why don’t you run?“_ Wild whispered one night, as the two were preparing dinner.

First continued chopping the carrots, even as he gripped the knife with white knuckles and his semi-sentient cape went rigid.

_“During... watch, please?“_ First asked, even quieter than Wild's whisper.

_“I’m holding you to that.“_

_“Thanks.“_

* * *

When First woke Wild for second watch, Wild reminded him about the question.

First looked down as his hands.

When Wild did, the leather and cloth was gone; the edges of the sleeves moth-eaten and ragged. Black ringlike scars and thin hands.

He looked up, and First had indeed shifted; presumably to what he looked like during a different part of his life.

Dusty, ripped cloth draped his upper half; his pants more holes than anything.

His ankles also bearing the ringlike scars.

“The manacles damaged my nerves.“ First began to explain, “I am not so nimble with my hands, nor my legs able to bear my weight so well. I cannot run, nor carve.“

First took a deep breath, and the ragged clothing was changed for the hero’s outfit.

“I’ll finish my watch.“ was all Wild said.

He watched as the spirit in solid form made his way back to his bed roll, and then looked outward for signs of danger.

His question was answered, and more questions had arisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Hyrule Historia manga, Link is 1: freed from prison, 2: forges the Master Sword, 3: fights thousands of monsters only a few days after release. So Link didn't have time to care for his imprisonment wounds.  
> And then I started writing, and this happened.
> 
> Enjoy.


	7. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought First was the same.
> 
> He is. Just not according to them.

From the beginning, they all thought First was the Hero’s Spirit that had launched them all into their journeys.

However, it soon became clear First thought otherwise.

When one of them would talk about their adventure, he never participated. Only either frowning, or becoming lost in thought.

He frowned at many things, once you thought about it.

Time’s markings, eye and armor. Twilight’s fur pelt and markings. Legend’s strands of pink hair. Four’s..... something about Four. Warrior’s remarks about the ladies he knew.

He never frowned at Wind, but the boy was sometimes subject to a _look_ far more suited to a difficult puzzle than a young hero.

Only Hyrule and Sky were never frowned upon or _looked_ at.

And so, Time asked Hyrule to find out why.

* * *

It was easy to find First alone. The spirit was annoyingly perspective of each and every one of them, and had probably sensed Hyrule’s question before Time asked him to ask it.

“What’s so different about the others?“

First twitched. Then blinked.

And took a deep breath.

He lifted his arm, and spirit-like images of Time and Twilight appeared.

“I don’t remember using an item so much it carves a place for itself on my face.“

He pointed at Twilight,

“I don’t remember living more than three years after the Twilight Invasion.“

He moved to Time,

“I don’t remember the Era of Time being so peaceful that I could _afford_ to journey like this. I died in the... sixth war, I believe.”

The images were replaced with Four and Legend.

“I don’t remember having split-personality syndrome, nor being the Hero of Four, the Hero of The Minish, and the second Hero of Four all at the same time.“

He indicated towards Legend’s image,

“I don’t remember _living long enough_ to _have_ fifth and sixth adventures; those were the tales of the Hero of Worlds.“

And last, but not least; Wind and Wild.

“He’s the merging of two Heroes; the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Spirits.“

He motioned over to Wild’s image.

“I don’t remember letting my hair grow like that, nor feeling so attached to people I only had a single memory of.“

The images faded, and First looked Hyrule in the eye.

“You two are the only ones without any differences in our memories.“

Hyrule zoned in on the last few words.

“Our memories?“

First slowly nodded.

“I get feedback from all of you. The problem being that the differences are the things usually picked up.“

“...Ah.“

First smiled, and Hyrule smiled with him.

“Shall we head back? They’re calmly panicking.“

And they did, giggling the whole way as First told exactly what was happening back in camp.

* * *

_“Wait. What about Warriors?“_

_“I remember being either too busy, too injured, or too tired to bother even treating the ladies (barring Zelda; she’s the princess) like anything else than higher ranked commanders or soldiers under my jurisdiction. And that carried over after the war.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of First as the 'canon' Hero's Spirit, AKA the actual person doing all the reincarnating, and then I found Linked Universe again.  
> So this happened.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the unexpected can be welcome.  
> But most of the time, unexpected is dangerous and annoying.

First had disappeared.

  
After exactly seventeen minutes of panic, the group headed towards the nearest town, as directed by Legend.

First reappeared when they ordered their meal at the inn.

He walked in, ordered a suspiciously large mug of milk, downed half of it, and looked at them all with the startlingly accurate impression of a wet cat.

Then he brought out a harp, twanged it like Sky's sentences right after waking up, and screeched at the top of his lungs.

Then he twanged the harp again, (Legend's scandalized face was a sight to behold) and finished his mug.

"I hate time travel."

"Don't we all?" Time said, returning to picking at his unquestionably delicious potato.

The waiter came with First's meal of eggs and goron spice, and he slowly nibbled the eggs.

"I hate egg guardians." He muttered through the boiled piece of food.

Wild spit out a bit of his soup.

"Did you know Zelda build a time machine when she was seven?" First continued, ignoring the coughing Wild.

Sky looked up from his salad.

"Wouldn't be surprised, if you're talking about Wild's Zelda."

First nodded, "Terrako; the egg guardian who made another alternate timeline doomed to destruction."

"How do you know?" Warriors asked. He had paused eating, like most of the others.

"I bothered the Goddess of Time by spamming the time-altering songs."

Time joined Wild in coughing in surprise.

"Care to share what happened, exactly?" Legend asked, the only one still eating.

First gave a vicious grin that usually predated some elaborate plan or trap.

"Of course."

He put his empty mug down.

"So I woke up and realized everything was wrong when King Roam was giving a speech amidst amazing music about a massive army..."

* * *

"-I'M WAITING FOR THE HERO OF THE WILD'S SECOND ADVENTURE YOU **PIECE OF STONE** I DIDN'T **WANT** A HAPPY ENDING THAT CURSES THE TIMELINE TO **ACTUAL DESTRUCTION** I WANT THE SAD ENDING THAT ACTUALLY **KEEPS** HYRULE FROM BEING **ERASED FROM EXISTENCE** BY LETTING ZELDA **NOT** BE A PRINCESS SO SHE COULD **THINK** OF LOOKING FOR THE **SOURCE** OF CALAMITY GANON-"

"...Sir? Your food." The nervous waiter said, breaking First's rant completely by nudging his plate.

"Oh, right. Thank you."

Only the faint chirping of the crickets sounded in the long-empty room as First finally finished his eggs and goron spice.

"I got to be cool and eat Daruk's special Gift Rock Roast, though." First chirped through the last of the spice, "I only broke ONE sword, and that was for strictly Plot Reasons. I also got the Master Sword immediately after that. Zelda got to be absolutely amazing and nuke everything with the-" a deep breath, " **power of Goddess Hylia!** "

Wind twitching to keep awake pushed them all to move upstairs, to their beds for tonight.

It was clear that although First almost... enjoyed defending Hyrule again and again, he did not like Surprises, like Terrako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were a reincarnating savior of the world, I'm pretty sure I'd hate alternate timelines and such.  
> Especially ones where I nor the deity I serve is the one to make the split.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can fade.  
> But they always last, even if they seem gone.

_It’s dark._

_It’s always dark, here in your cage._

_You cannot escape, for you cannot move._

_**So you do not even try.** _

_They patrol your cage, mocking you._

_They want you to break._

_So you won’t._

_They refuse you food. They wake you from sleep with ice. They tighten your chains and cut your hands._

_But you do not break._

_You remain in the darkness for a long time._

_You forget the light of the sun and sweet food._

_You forget the feeling of healthy limbs and warmth._

_You forget the feeling of the sky and soft clothes._

_You forget the feeling of endless plains; of anything outside your prison._

_All that remains is the darkness, and you will not break. Even if you’re never freed._

_You **hate** them._

_Those who mock you and those who torture you. Those who refused to speak up and those who put you here._

_**You hate them.** You use that hate to strengthen your mind, so you won’t break. So it won’t break out of you._

_When you sleep, you know the sky. Of a friend you cannot remember the face of. She visits your dreams every time you sleep. She restores you, so you truly can say, “All is well, my lady.”_

* * *

_You’re freed._

_Those who put you in the darkness pretend to be sorry. Those who betrayed you bring gifts, like your sword. Those who refused to speak call your name for help._

_“We were wrong. We need you, Link. Be a Hero again.“_

_You cannot stand. You cannot hold a blade._

_You’re here because they’ve realized your worth as a figurehead._

_She appears, on a red bird._

_You speak for those who hurt you, defending your home._

_She grants you Her blade._

_You feel divine strength flow through your body, allowing you to run and fight._

_You must use Her gift well._

_She asks you to protect Her people. Those who hurt you._

_You hate them. She knows this._

_And yet She asks you to help her._

_You accept. You acknowledge that you hate them. Instead of letting Her enemy destroy both your home and Her people, you will fight._

_You forge Her blade in Her name. You rally Her people for your home._

_You fight alongside other races to protect your home._

_Her gift fails when the God of Destruction lands a blow upon you._

_The red bird grants mobility as you die._

_The dragons grant you power to lift Her blade._

_You seal the God of Destruction with your blood and death, and watch as She lifts part of your home into the sky, where both Her people and Her blade will be safe._

_You hate Her people, but your home is safe._

* * *

The First Hero brought himself out of his memories; made easier by them being from so long ago.

He was supposed to be on watch; he was on... the third watch, if his time sense as the Hero of Time was still correct.

He shrugged to absolutely no one. Unlike him, his Incarnations needed sleep.

And sleep they would get.

"First!" a voice whispered.

First turned his head, and... yep. Warriors: the only Link to get up on his own for watch.

"Sleep, Warriors. You need it."

"But-"

First fixed him with a Leader Stare. Where, exactly he got it from, no one knew. The closest was Time's Disappointment Gaze, and even that couldn't hold a candle.

**"Sleep."**

Faced with this, Warriors did the Smart Thing and went back to bed.

After patrolling their camp, First sat back down at His Tree and fiddled with the feather he'd found in his hair.

And disappeared. Because duty had called once more and the Hero of The Sky had a shinier version of his adventure to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had that first half part of a fic about First and his (now unjust) anger towards hylians.  
> And then I started reading Dimensional Links again and the Nintendo Direct happened.


	10. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't occurred to them that there would be other Heroes, untouched by their travels through the portals.

In hindsight, throwing a bomb at a suddenly existing hole in the air (and getting the bokoblins next to said hole) wasn't a good idea; the explosives were more wasted than anything.

But in the heat of battle, and seeing a suddenly existing thing exist, throwing a bomb is a good idea. Just not when there's a suddenly existing pile of hylians.

* * *

“ONE MUST NOT WASTE PRECIOUS GUNPOWDER AND WOOD ON SIMPLE INTER-DIMENSIONAL TRAVELERS! IT INSULTS THE EXPLOSION AND THE MATCHSTICK'S SACRIFICE!“ a violently redheaded hylian bellowed, clamoring out of the pile and striding up to.... whoever had thrown the bomb.

He slowly scanned the group with his finger.

“Do you realize...“ he slowly spoke, “the blood, sweat and tears that have gone into the creation of each orb of destruction? The hunger of the miners who labored to get even a scrap? The bone-chilling process of wrapping gunpowder in such a way as to not have it blow your face off until the time comes? The impatience of the farmers who wait for the hemp to grow into beautiful strands of fuse?“

His finger stopped at Legend, who had, indeed thrown the bomb.

“You have insulted Holodrom’s Society of Explosive Portables.“

He was face to face with Legend.

“And as a Honorary Member of Holodrum-“

“There is no Society of Explosives in Holodrum-“ Legend interrupted,

“-It is my duty to educate you in the Proper Use of Exploding Spheres.“ the redhead continued.

Then he took a deep breath, and every Link who saw the motion covered their ears.

And then he shouted in a different language and hylian at the same time about explosions, bear debates, and the authenticity of dungeons being legally exploreable if their owners were incapacitated, dead or otherwise taking a nap.

Legend looked properly terrified.

* * *

_"Lore."_ a voice snapped.

The redhead paused in his rant, which had somehow evolved into shouting about the logic of ground if flying existed and somehow still containing sentences that could be possibly alluded to bombs, and turned around.

Twilight-no, not Twilight, there were no markings nor pelt-was looking unamused at the redhead, who promptly sported a sheepish expression.

He then stepped forward, a hand pushing the redhead back towards the pile once he gave him a _Look_.

"Apologies for him; he's scatterbrained."

"Apology taken." Time replied, ignoring Twilight's huff of confusion.

The rest of the monsters now piles of magic smoke, the rest of Time's group gathered on the half of the field that wasn't occupied by a pile of green (with spots of vibrant blue, purple and red) and waited.

* * *

They didn't have to wait terribly long, (it was actually quite a while but the pile was incredibly interesting) until the group of hylians had sorted themselves out, and everyone got a good look at each other.

It didn't help that they lined up like a dramatic movie poster, and could easily see those who were the same and those who were not.

Four Links stepped out of their respective lines; the Hero of The Sky, the redhead, the Other Twilight, and the Hero of Time.

"Gen."

"Dusk. The redhead is Lore."

"Time."

With that out of the way, Lore jumped in Time's face.

"Hi! I'm the Hero of Legend! You're the Hero of Time, right? What's the rest of the other Links' nicknames? Why is your nickname your Title? Do you know any Terminan, and can you teach me? Why are Oni's markings on your face-"

Duck popped Lore's hat off his head.

While Lore started squawking about his hat of snazziness and how unsnazzy he was without it, the groups began poking at their counterparts.

* * *

"So, you're all _us_ , in a way."

"Yep."

Dusk took this much better than any of Time's group, barring Time himself. Time instead was grappling with the thought that **some** one had messed up the Universe enough to have the Hero of Time and the Hero of Masks meet, both right before getting to their Final Boss.

"Where's Realm?"

The Eighteen Chain suddenly swiveled their heads in the direction of the center of their group, and the floppy-banged Realm was surrounded by the Four, grinning sheepishly.

"Do you realize I'm not going to teleport anymore, right?" he asked, playing with his earrings.

**"It never hurts to check. Or keep you physically here."** The Four countered.

A glow of green appeared in the space between the groups, and the red-caped First Hero formed himself out of it, carrying a bundle of potions.

He took one long look at the Eighteen Chain, and nodded.

And put himself on the ground.

"I am First: the Spirit of The Hero. A pleasure to meet you, Heroes." He said, acting the _utmost face of graceful the little-_

"A pleasure." Gen greeted back.

He smiled. Not the serene smile of an ancient spirit, but the grin of one who knew exactly what to do to get everyone riled up.

He headed over to Mask, picked up the Fierce Deity's mask, and said-

"I'm borrowing your power."

Then he gave the mask back to Mask, and his semi-sentient cape brushed a path through the Eighteen Chain to the tree behind them.

The Nine Chain squinted, and saw red eyes.

Dark Link.

Time lurched forward, only to be walled off by First's cape.

While he tangled with the cloth-of-forever-length, First approached the Dark Link.

And smiled. This time, the smile of a comforting father.

He put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, and spoke with the borrowed power of a Deity.

_"I name you mine; the Hero of Shadow."_

Then he walked back to the Nine Chain, while Shadow sputtered. The faint image of the Triforce of Courage behind him.

"Baby Courage." he spoke with all seriousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local Hero's Spirit adopts Hero's Shadow as his own, using the power of the alternate universe version of the Fierce Deity. Alternate universe version Farore agrees.
> 
> Or:  
> Changeling updated.


	11. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is enough for emotions to manifest into physical forms.  
> Unfortunately, someone's past is enough for emotions to manifest into a physical form.

"I have come to the conclusion that the Fierce Deity is my fault." First said, breaking the silence of dinner.

"...How come?" Time asked. As First was the Hero's Spirit, it was simply simpler to merely go along with anything he said. (especially concerning Secrets)

"It's a bit of a long story, but..." First toyed with his plate, most likely thinking of the correct words.

"Once upon an ancient time, I was trapped in darkness for a long time; and instead of giving into despair, I bottled up anger. And.. uh..."

"I think that anger turned into the Fierce Deity?" First put his empty plate down, rubbing his wrists.

First stood up, walked over to Time's bag, dug through said bag, (ignoring the Hero's protests) and pulled out a cloth-wrapped item.

He stared at it for a long moment.

Then put it back in Time's bag, replacing everything exactly how it used to be.

"Yep. That's my hatred right there. Too much general stewing and anger towards anything besides family to be anything else." he muttered as he picked up the lonesome dirty dishes and headed to the stream.

"Wait, over there's-" Hyrule began informing, with a casual headpat from First's semi-sentient cape interrupting him.

First faced Hyrule, and Shifted.

A worn version of Wild met Hyrule's eyes.

He gave a strained smile, and lifted his hand not carrying dishes, and activated some kind of green magic. (IN the arm how-)

"Purification. Also might accidentally nuke your poisoned rivers."

It was only after First was gone from sight that they registered the second sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found an FD manga Tumblr post and was struck with inspiration.


	12. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it takes the Spirit of The Hero borrowing a face to finally ease a regret or wound.

A golden wolf-strange like unto Wolfie-appeared out of the wood. A red orb of an eye gleaming with.. something.

He sat down next to Legend, and the two remained in silence.

Eventually, Legend looked at the wolf, long and hard.

That gaze of tired concern...

He KNEW that gaze.

"Something happen to you, Time?" he asked, hissing a laugh, "I don't need your comfort."

**"Why would I leave my son to wallow in sorrow?"** a voice asked.

It came from the wolf.

Legend, the worn, angry, Link that he was, stubbornly remained silent until the wolf's fatherly presense loosed his tongue.

He spoke. About everything he hadn't told the others, and everything he had. Of the Island, and his thoughts on the matter of his sanity.

Silence had reigned for merely a few moments before the wolf broke it.

**"Of course it is happening inside your head, my son, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?”**

"That sounds like it's from a book." Legend observed.

**"It is."** the wolf confirmed, **"I felt it was appropriate, after editing in and out a word."**

**"Do you believe the Island Inhabitants had souls?"** the wolf challenged,

His answer was reactionary. Nothing more. "Of course!"

The wolf nodded, **"Then you will see them when your time comes."**

"...Okay."

* * *

He hissed, expelling his anger to the sky.

Someone was behind him.

It felt like Wolfie, although it seemed more like a spirit than the very alive canine.

He turned around just as the presence walked to his side.

A massive wolf, glowing golden and a red eye, trained on the Hero of Winds.

**"I'm proud of you, my son."** a deep, raspy voice said.

Wind whipped around, only for his mind to supply the direction of the voice, and it coming from the wolf.

That gaze.

Time!

**"You have done well; unneeding of my guidance."**

Wind stammered at the praise, (why did it sound more sincere coming from a wolf than from a hylian?) sputtering about... he didn't know.

**"You took it upon yourself to save your sister, used the Master Sword even as you are not of my direct blood, and have allowed souls to pass on."** the wolf continued, something of a smile in his voice.

**"I am proud of you, Master of Wind. You went the path of the Hero completely of your own choice."**

Wind buried his face in the wolf's neck fur-the wolf allowed himself to become a pillow-and cried tears of relief.

He was recognized.

* * *

The Hero of Twilight gazed forlornly as the sun set.

It was red, this time around.

He gripped his pendant; if his counting was correct, today was the day the Hero's Shade had taught him the Ending Blow.

He reached into his mind as he transformed; remembering the wind-blown notes of the first song.

  
_High, medium, low._

_High, medium, low._

_High, medium, low, lower, low._

  
His heart pined for those beyond his reach.

  
He felt fur thud beside him as he transformed back; but he didn't look.

Illusions had seemed solid before.

**"You sorrow for the Princess."** a raspy voice-Hero's Shade, _**Hero's Shade**_ -said, putting Twilight's wordless emotions into words.

He nodded, now both heavier and lighter than he remembered being in a long time.

His mentor.

He felt a paw on his shoulder, and finally turned towards the undead warrior. Gazed into that single red orb.

**"My pride of you is immeasurable."** he said.

Twilight didn't try to deny it; at least, not out loud.

**"You could have thrown yourself into searching, rubbing your mind raw. Lost the will to live for want."**

Twilight leaned into the surprisingly solid wolf. He only listened, for now.

**"Instead you have found yourself others to love and protect. I was not so mature, in life."**

**"The Princess will go to the afterlife you will go to, like every life. You will see her again, my son."**

His heart lightened. The gentle love in the Shade's voice was enough to make anyone believe it.

**"You have done your best, my son. And your best is far more than enough."**

Twilight slept, nightmare free.

* * *

Three Links soundly slept in First's cape; now floating to keep the three undisturbed.

The Hero's Spirit himself had an accomplished smile on his face, even as his tunic was wet and his hat was covered in yellow fur.

The Hero of Time was the only one still awake, waiting.

First reached out to Time, who was enveloped in magic like unto the Great Deku Tree's love.

He slept, nightmare free.

During all this, First's cape had deposited the three other Heroes in their respective bedrolls; already made warm by First's magic.

Three Heroes had been taken care of; five to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort for the soul.
> 
> I'm also a bit lazy and didn't want to make a new work.
> 
> So I made it work.


	13. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes one to know one.

The Hero of Time leaned against a tree, brushing off the last remnants of the latest nightmare.

He heard something thump on the opposite side.

**"Your pain scars your soul."** A raspy voice stated.

Time glanced around the tree with his one eye and spotted a golden glow.

The bearer of the voice rose, (it sounded like rattling bones _WHY_ ) and walked over to Time's side of the tree.

Time blinked, "You're Twilight's mentor."

The wolf most certainly matched the description.

Twilight's mentor nodded, **"That I am, Hero of Time."**

"What brings you here?"

**"You."**

Time cocked his head; what could be so important that Twilight's mentor rose from his grave to speak?

**"Anger will only carve sorrow deeper into your heart."**

**"Let go of your anger, and then you can begin to truly heal."**

"..."

**"It took my regrets chaining me to the land of the living for me to let go of my anger. And now, I can heal."**

Time scanned the spirit wolf, comparing him to Twilight's wolf form.

"...You're another Link, aren't you?"

The wolf nodded, and then laid across Time's lap.

**"Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. My son eased those regrets."**

**"You hold similar regrets."**

"As in without recognition? This doesn't connect to your previous statement." Time said, slowly moving his hands onto the wolf's fluffy back.

**"You and I are the same. I hope to kickstart what took a hundred years for me. Release your anger at the goddesses, and focus on what you've done."**

"All of which was directed by the goddesses." Time countered. He had an inkling on which Hero took this golden form.

**"The Great Deku Tree asked you; you said yes. Princess Zelda asked you; you said yes. You can't hold the Blade of Evil's Bane as a child; Ganondorf would've gone into the Sacred Realm and destroyed Hyrule anyway."**

"But-"

The wolf continued,

**"You looked at Hyrule, and decided to save it. No holy ask from the goddess needed. You decided to press ever forward, regardless of your obstacles. It is never guaranteed that the Hero will win, even with all the blessing a deity can give; the Hyrule of Downfall's existence."**

**"Termina fell many times during the seven-year jumps; it was the Princess' decision to send you back, and doom the Hyrule of Ocean."**

**"You could've left the moment you regained your true form; you choose to stay and save, and so the Goddess of Time granted you the ability to manipulate time freely within those three days."**

Time remained silent.

The wolf rose from Time's lap.

**"You choose your life. Even if war after war ravage Hyrule, there is no God of War not already sealed away to blame, but the God of Evil."**

The wolf left, a golden ghost of an ocarina in his place.

Time smiled. A childish smile.

He knew who the wolf was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is my new stress/intense change coping mechanism.
> 
> And so is the Spirit of The Hero.
> 
> More impromptu therapy/reality punch in the face, DONE!


	14. You (did not) Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it takes the soul of the reincarnating master of the Master Sword (and technically yourself) to finally get it through your thick skull that you didn't do something wrong.

"...You wanted to talk with me?" Wild asked, joining First on the cliffside.

"Yes. Thank you for making time." First confirmed, his cape wrapping around Wild's shoulders.

"Why do you consider yourself a failure?"

The question caught Wild off guard.

"...I died. The Calamity destroyed Hyrule. Everyone was counting on me to defeat the Calamity. So... I failed." Wild said, growing quieter every word.

First shook his head, "I have only failed twice; as the first hero, and when the Downfall Timeline began to exist."

Wild only tilted his head.

"The first time, Hylia had to cut a massive chunk of earth out of Hyrule and push the remained hylians-along with my blade-into the sky so they could be safe."

"In the Downfall Timeline, even thousands of years later, Hyrule is still recovering from the effects of Ganondorf's reign."

He put a gentle hand on Wild's shoulder.

"You survived. Hyrule is recovering quickly as we speak; your conquering of the Calamity was not stopped. The Princess lives."

"You did not fail, Link."

Wild processed this for a very long time, and got First's cape very, very, wet.

He had not failed.

* * *

"Would you spar with me?" First asked, the sun slowly going down.

  
The Hero of War perked at the chance to finally spar with the Hero of All.

"Of course."

Warriors follow First into a clearing, where First Shifted into the Hero of War.

He seemingly didn't notice Warriors' tense hands.

"Let us begin."

* * *

"You walk as the bearer of shadows." First said, breaking the battle-silence of huffing breath and clanking metal.

Warriors, (thank his training) didn't flinch-at least physically.

"You're lesser than other heroes because you fell to pride."

  
First smiled, and disarmed Warriors.

"Only one part of that statement is true; you did fall to pride." First brightened, "But you rose out of it. Instead of being blinded by your pride, you allowed your fellow soldiers to help you."

Warriors said nothing. Only retrieving his sword.

"When I fail, Hyrule feels the effects hundreds of years afterwards. Mortal weakness is not failure." First continued, "And if anything, you've got a stronger character than some of my Incarnations, because you faced three shadows, and won."

"You are not a failure, Link."

Wrapping his cape around Warriors' shoulders, First guided the two of them to a secluded part of the forest.

There, Warriors let out everything that he bottled up during the War Across Ages.

And fell asleep in First's cape, but that's irrelevant.

* * *

Sky hummed as he chipped carefully away at his project.

Only those who knew him well would think that his mind was occupied.

He heard someone shuffle next to him, but payed no attention; it was First.

They remained like that for a while; First watching the carving slowly come to life, and Sky slowly grappling with implications and consequences.

"May I?" First whispered, his own carving knife in one hand.

Sky handed him the carving.

First worked faster than Sky; probably because he had Sky's skills from his entire life.

A mere twenty minutes later, the Loftwing carving was complete.

"I probably could mix up some everything-resistant paint, given enough time." First said, brushing off the wood dust.

"Thanks."

"Why do you believe that Demise's Curse is your fault?"

Sky froze in his storing of his tools.

"...I let Demise talk. I let him place the Curse. If it wasn't for that, then Time wouldn't be so..."

"Worn?"

"Yeah. Legend, too. And Twilight and Wild and-"

"No."

Sky's negative sputtering was stopped by First's semi-sentient cape.

"Believe it or not, according to Hylia, a deity does not need words to place a curse; Demise just used that to cause fear and despair, like he wants to." First chirped, carefully putting the carving in Sky's bag.

"...Do you ask Hylia many things?" Sky asked. He needed to focus on something else.

"Yep!"

First put a warm hand on Sky's shoulder.

"If the Curse hadn't been placed, then Demise would've spend these thousands of years focusing on reviving his physical form, instead of creating his Incarnations of Hatred."

"You've done all you can, Link. Hyrule still lives, today. We will protect our land, again and again."

And so, the Hero of The Sky slept, free of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild, Sky, and Warriors; three Heroes that all slay hundreds to protect what they love, and have events from their adventures signalling that there's something wrong.
> 
> Spoiler alert: there's nothing wrong. They just embody the innate hero complex the Spirit of The Hero holds. (along with ridiculously high standards that comes with it)
> 
> Also: the definition of the Spirit of The Hero's idea of failure.


End file.
